Under the Red Moon
by Miyuame
Summary: Lindo has just professed his unyielding love for Ritsuka. And now she will have to make a decisive choice to either accept his feelings or to reject them. One-Shot


**A/N:** This fanfic takes place during episode 9 right around when Lindo finished confessing his romantic feelings towards Ritsuka and is about to lean in to kiss her. It's funny how things work out because earlier on in the anime I wasn't too fond of him as a character, but as I continued to watch the anime I eventually fell for him hard and succumbed to his character's undeniable charms. After I finished the anime, I was compelled to write this one-shot story.

 **Title:** Under the Red Moon

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Lindo has just professed his unyielding love for Ritsuka. And now she will have to make a decisive choice to either accept his feelings or to reject them.

* * *

 **Under the Red Moon**

It was only the two of them alone within the spacious abandoned temple. The cold hard wooden temple floors, dusty furniture, and the pale moonlight which shone through the temple's square shaped windows were their only company. Lindo's turquoise eyes were filled only with the sight of her, as her light brown eyes were only filled with the sight of him as they sat a couple of inches away from each other but facing one another.

The whole situation was almost too much for Ritsuka to process. The man whom she believed this whole entire time to be her dear older brother, turned out to be her cousin and a dhampir, a hybrid formed out of a union between a vampire and a human.

As she stared directly into his eyes she could feel his sincere, tender passion flowing out towards her. It was truly captivating, so much so that she couldn't advert her gaze from his. She wasn't quite sure if it was because of shock or due to the heartwarming confession of love he presented her with earlier, which had without a doubt stirred something inside of her.

Lindo suddenly placed one of his hands gently upon each of her shoulders, and much to her surprise, he closed his eyes before he proceeded to lean in towards her innocent lips closing the distance between them.

This was now the moment of truth. She had to make her decision within these few important seconds. She needed to decide whether she would reciprocate his feelings or reject them altogether.

When Lindo's lips were mere centimeters away from hers that's when in her mind that she'd finalized her decision. "I love you, too." Ritsuka uttered softly. She closed her eyes right before Lindo's lips seized her very own.

Ritsuka had chosen to reciprocate his feelings. All of this time, he had been her knight and protected her. She too buried deep down within her had felt an unspoken attraction towards him, but she would never allow herself to admit it due to their familial connection. How could she be in love with her own flesh and blood? Yet alone her brother? The very thought of such an act was downright sinful.

But he was finally upfront and completely honest with her. So, she didn't need to lie to herself anymore since he was honest with her she needed to return that same honesty back. Both of them found themselves in a vulnerable position during the moment, it was only natural that the two of them would feel like now would be the perfect time to speak their minds freely.

Even now, as Ritsuka looked back on the events which had transpired during the past few weeks the reason she was initially drawn towards Rem was because he exhibited many qualities that Lindo had possessed. He was Lindo's substitute to her in his absence. It pained her to finally come to that realization. She fought back her tears.

Lindo was overcome with unspeakable joy at the exact moment when Ritsuka ambitiously returned his kiss. It was a sweet, savory kiss that he damn well would never forget.

As their kisses grew more and more torrid, almost as if instinctively Lindo pulled Ritsuka onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Ritsuka's hands rested upon his chest as their bodies drew closer together. Lindo caressed her face lovely as soft moans filled the quiet cold night air around them in between kisses.

When they figured it was time to end their ardent lip lock session, simultaneously both of them pulled back from each other opening their eyes. While nearly breathless, a smile was respectively displayed upon each of their faces. "Ritsuka…" Lindo said affectionately, before subsequently wincing in pain. "Oh, no! You're still hurt are your injuries severe?" She said clearly worried. Lindo had sustained some injuries as he protected her while they were escaping the exorcist organization facility.

Lindo tried his best to quell her worries. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He assured her. But Ritsuka could easily tell that he was just trying to be tough. She then recalled a book that the both of them had read during their youth at their grandfather's house regarding vampires.

One of the passages within the book, talked about vampires being able to accelerate their healing process through the ingestion of blood. She immediately knew what she must do. Lindo couldn't have possibly anticipated what would come next.

Ritsuka slid her school uniform's jacket off and began untying her uniform's ribbons when Lindo abruptly placed one of his hands to stop her. "What are you doing, Ritsuka?" He asked quizzically.

"I'm offering you my blood to aid in healing your injuries." She simply replied. "No! I refuse to accept any of your precious blood." It came as no surprise that he would be in opposition to her suggestion, but she was still going to go through with it.

Ritsuka pressed her right hand up against Lindo's right cheek. "I can't bear to see my beloved suffer unimaginable pain in silence. I've already lost an important, precious person to me, and I won't allow for myself to lose another one, especially if I can prevent it from happening." When he looked into her eyes he was greeted by her unwavering gaze and determination. He knew just how stubborn she could be once her mind was made up and there was nothing he could do to change it. Her words rung true in terms of urgency, as there was pending danger looming over them and if he wasn't at his full strength he wouldn't be able to properly protect her. He placed his left hand over Ritsuka's right hand, which was pressed up against his right cheek. The warmth of her hand felt good and had a soothing effect on him. "How do you know that you won't turn into a vampire if I bite you?" He quipped.

"Because of woman's intuition and the fact that I trust you." She responded smiling. "Heh. Fair enough."

Now that there were no more objections, Ritsuka resumed untying the rest of her uniform's ribbons before moving on to slowly unbutton her cream colored shirt half way. By this point, she felt totally embarrassed in addition, she could feel the heat rising within her cheeks. She sat in front of Lindo partly exposed with her red lace bra visible poking through the unbuttoned opening of her shirt.

Now was not the time to get embarrassed she firmly told herself. She had already made her decision and she had to stick to it. She swallowed back her fear and waited for Lindo to make his move.

Ritsuka was still straddling his lap. As the two of them were within close proximity of each other, Lindo had to take a brief moment to marvel at Ritsuka's beauty as he leaned in closer towards her alluring creamy white exposed neck. He then allowed for his vampiric instincts to take over. The color of his eyes were now their trademark distinctive blood red. With both of his hands, he slid Ritsuka's shirt down some more ever so slightly so that it was hanging off of her shoulders.

Lindo apologetically softly whispered into her left ear. "Forgive me, Ritsuka." That was her cue to shut her eyes, which she immediately did as he was about to strike. Once Lindo found the spot on her neck that he preferred to sink his fangs into, which was the area a couple of inches above the collarbone, he licked his tongue hotly over the selected area. Ritsuka inhaled sharply before Lindo's fangs pierced her flesh. She felt a slight sharp pain before it quickly melted away.

She leaned in more towards him, grabbing a fistful of his jacket's cotton fabric that was located upon his upper back with both of her hands. A flood of pure ecstasy came in waves, spreading to every corner of her body. She had never felt so much pleasure all at once.

Likewise Lindo had never experienced the sensation of drinking someone's blood before, as his mouth was rapidly overrun by the sweet irresistible taste of Ritsuka's blood. Ritsuka's hands moved up to Lindo's messy red mane and she began to run her lithe fingers through his red locks.

A few minutes had passed by the time Lindo decided that he had withdrawn enough blood, he released Ritsuka from her blissful daze. Lindo licked up every drop of Ritsuka's excess sweet nectar that had escaped him as he drank from her neck. He rubbed his right thumb tenderly over the fang puncture mark he had inflicted upon her. He knew that it would heal in time, but at the same time he detested himself from marring such beautiful delicate skin. He pulled back to check on Ritsuka when his blood red eyes returned to their normal turquoise color.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" He asked concerned. She was still slightly dizzy from the after effects of the bite. She nodded her head in response to his question, as her arms dropped to her sides.

Unexpectedly, the wooden entrance door of the temple slid open, which caused the room's two occupants to turn their attention towards the entrance. Rem Kaginuki stood in the entrance astonished at the sight before him.


End file.
